I Will Take Care of You
by TowMondler
Summary: Back when Monica wanted to go to the sperm bank, Chandler gives her something that she wanted. Now they have a baby daughter, and they have figure out where to go from there. *Now Finished*
1. I Will Take Care of You

Hi, I'm still working on the other series, but if I don't write this one I'll forget, so...here it is! Please review and tell me what you think about it. It takes place in series two when Monica wanted to go to sperm donor and Joey talked her out of it. Only in my story he never talked her out of it. I know someone has probably done this before, but I haven't read it so I'm writing my own. 

Disclaimer: See, if they were mine do you think that I would be writing these? No, I'd put them on television. So they aren't mine, please don't sue me.

__

Present:

"Monica is going into labor," Chandler yelled into the phone. Ross was on the other end and Chandler was in the hospital with Monica.

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Ross assured Chandler. He called all their other friends and rushed down to the hospital. Chandler went back into her room and held her hand.

"Make it stop hurting Chandler," she pleaded. 

"I would if I could sweetie," he told her. Another contraction hit and her beautiful face scrunched in pain. Chandler wiped the sweat from her forehead and whispered that she was doing great and prayed that their friends would get there soon. 

"Chandler? Do you think that I'm crazy for doing this?" She asked.

"Not at all," he told her. "And think, a little baby that is going to look just like you." 

"I hope so," she said smiling through her pain. 

"Okay Monica," the doctor said. "We need you to push." Chandler held her hand the entire time and it seemed like eternity to him before he heard the screaming of a baby. 

"Congratulations," he said. "You have a beautiful baby girl." 

"Hear that Mon? A baby girl," Chandler told her. The doctor asked if he wanted to cut the umbilical cord and Monica nodded weakly and Chandler did. The doctor placed the baby girl in his arms and he took her over to Monica marveling at how beautiful the baby was. Bright blue eyes stared back up at him. Monica held her daughter in her arms and looked up at Chandler.

"Look how beautiful she is," she told him breathlessly. 

"She needs a name," Chandler told her. He couldn't believe it. Monica paused thinking about what she should name her.

"What about Audrey?" Monica asked Chandler.

"I love it," he told her. "Middle name?"

"Audrey Chandler Geller," Monica said smiling. The gang would think that she named Audrey after him because he was there for the birth and because he was always there for Monica whenever she needed him. But both Monica and Chandler knew that it was more then that. It was because he was Audrey's father. 

Nine months ago- 

"So I've narrowed down the list of possible candidates for the baby's father," Monica told Chandler showing him the list. Chandler looked at her hard.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" He asked. 

"Positive," she assured him. 

"But you have no idea who the baby's father is. I mean your son or daughter might want to know someday and you'll tell them what? That their father came from a catalog?" 

"I want a baby Chandler," she told him. "And I could adopt, but I'm a single woman, and they aren't going to let me adopt a baby. This is the only way. I want to do this, please understand and support me through this."

"I just think that you should know your baby's father," he said softly hugging her closely to him. Monica got an idea.

"Maybe your right," she said. "Maybe I should know the father. Chandler? Will you have a baby with me?" He was shocked to say the least, but the look in her eyes told him that she was serious. "You won't have to help me raise it, but I mean I would know who the baby's father was. I know your medical past, I know that you're handsome, and I know that you have good genes." 

"Monica...I just I... what about?....Are you sure that you think this is a good idea?" 

"Positive," she said again. 

"Well, I guess that...I don't know if I'd be a good dad," Chandler said.

"After...well the creation of the baby, you would just be there as a friend. Just as you would if I got pregnant by some other guy." 

"But I would be the jerk that left you knocked up."

"I want this though, you wouldn't be a jerk, you'd be a friend."

"Monica, I don't know."

"Please? Chandler? Please?" He then made one of the biggest decisions of his life, he nodded gently allowing her to squeal and hop into his arms. They didn't expect her to get pregnant that quickly, but a month later it was discovered that Monica was a month pregnant. 

__

Present-

"She had a baby girl!" Chandler told his friends running out to the waiting room to tell them.

"What did she name her?" Rachel asked.

"Audrey Chandler," Chandler said the middle name with pride. "You guys can go in and see them now if you want. But Monica is very tired and weak." They all nodded and walked into Monica's room and told her how beautiful the baby was and how much they loved her and how great she was. Monica took the praise gladly and kissed her daughter before handing her off to her friends loving arms. Chandler was by Joey to make sure he knew how to hold the baby correctly.

"Jeez," Joey said. "Chandler is a little over-protective. You would think that he was the father." Only Chandler and Monica knew the gravity of that statement. They both laughed uneasily, and changed the subject. Chandler didn't tell Monica was he was thinking. He didn't tell her that from the moment he had held his daughter, he had fallen irreversibly and completely in love with the little girl. And, as he eyed Monica, her mother as well. After awhile Monica asked them to leave so that she could sleep and Chandler stayed put while the others filed out. 

"Monica, she looks just like you," he said. She smiled.

"Thank you so much," she said. 

"Don't mention it," he replied. "She's a great little girl."

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted your name on the birth certificate," Monica said looking at her daughter with such love and adoration in her eyes.

"Really?" Chandler contained his happiness. That would make him actually part his. 

"Really. You are her biological father after all," Monica told him.

"I would love that Mon," he kissed both the girls on their heads and left the room walking on air. He had a daughter. The only problem was, no one knew. 

Monica and Audrey came home a week later. Rachel had moved in with Phoebe so that the extra room became a nursery. Chandler came over and was helping Monica out with the baby. They fell asleep on the couch one night and he heard Audrey crying. He didn't want to wake up Monica who was sleeping so peacefully. He picked the baby up and rocked her gently. Monica had woken up but just watched. Chandler began to sing to Audrey. 

__

When the daylight disappears

when you're haunted

I'll be near

when the shadows come to call

when you're too scared to stand tall

I will stand tall

Dream and let your dreams go

Its your turn to fly

as long as I'm standing by

you can close your eyes

I will take care of you

long as you want me to

whatever else I do

I will take care of you

Don't you worry

while you sleep

all my love is yours to keep

all you wish for

all you know

will be yours when you let go

if you if go

smile if you can now

smile through your tears

Here where your fears are known

you know you're safe at home

because I will take care of you

as long as you want me to

whatever else I do

I will take care of you

I will take care of you

long as you want me to

whatever else I do

I will take care of you

The baby quieted in his arms and he placed her gently back into the cradle. He turned to see Monica smiling at him.

"Monica I think we need to talk," he said. 

"So do I," she told him. 

"I want to be Audrey's father."

"I know. And you deserve to be," she whispered.

"Really?" She nodded. He hugged her and then looked deep into her eyes. He leaned in and before she could grasp what was happening, they were kissing. As soon as it happened, they jumped apart and looked at each other with questioning eyes. The door opened and they barely noticed that Rachel had come in to borrow earrings from Monica for her date that night. Right then, all they noticed was each other.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked. If only she knew, Monica thought. Chandler slipped off the couch and headed to the door and slipped out. He and Monica had to have a serious conversation. Monica busied herself with finding Rachel earrings and then sat down on the couch to try to make sense of all that had just happened. 

To be continued.......

****So what did everyone think? And what do you think between Monica and Chandler? Will they work things out? Review and maybe I'll tell you!*******


	2. My Best Friend

Thank you for reviewing, and please review again! Or else I'll bring Kathy back and have her and Chandler live happily ever after. I can do it! I have the power! Just kidding, anyway, enjoy the story. Oh and the song in the last chapter is by the Bangles, and is called "I will Take Care of You" 

Disclaimer: I don't own them. 

"Monica?" Chandler came into the apartment a day later and looked around for Monica. She came out of Audrey's room holding the baby in her arms. He smiled when he saw both of them. 

"Hi Chandler," she said.

"We need to talk," was his response.

"I know. Let me put Audrey down for a nap," Monica told him and walked back into the nursery and a minute later emerged baby free. Chandler had taken a seat on the couch and was fiddling nervously with the pillows. Monica sat on the chair and looked at him expectantly to start. 

"Listen, about the other night," he said. "I was serious when I said that I want to be Audrey's father. I want to be there for her. I want her to call me Daddy."

"I want that too. We have to tell the gang somehow though," she added. 

"They'll understand," Chandler told her taking her hand. She nodded. 

"Ross might not," she said wistfully. "Its doesn't matter though, does it?" He nodded his head in agreement with her.

"Okay," she said. "What do we do about us?" She asked the question that he himself could not ask. He wanted to be with her. Had wanted to be with her for a long time now. He was completely, hopelessly in love with her. He had been for a while, and only Joey knew about it. It was more then a crush, and when she would go out with these guys who treated her like dirt, he wanted to hurt them for hurting her. Especially Richard, when she was with Richard, he was so jealous. Every time she kissed him or hugged him, or looked up at him with those bright blue eyes, Chandler had wished it had been him that she was looking at. He nervously fidgeted again wishing that he knew what she was thinking. 

"Chandler, I...." Monica trailed off not knowing what to say. Not knowing how to tell him that the night that Audrey had been conceived had been the best she had ever had. Better then Richard. And that she had felt something in that kiss the other night. Something that she had never felt before. She felt safe in his arms, and when he was holding her, she felt like there was no where else that she should or wanted to be. When he would so casually place his arm around her when they were sitting on the couch together would make her heart beat a thousand times faster then it ever had. So now she looked at him, waiting for him to say something, anything, that would make her know that the feeling was returned in some way. 

"Monica," this was it. It was now or never. He took a deep breath and exhaled and then looked into her eyes. "I want to be with you." There he had said it. Now he just had to wait and see if the feeling was reciprocated.

"Really?" What was that in her voice? Was that a tinge of happiness? He nodded ever so slightly to let her know that he was serious, that he did in fact love her and want to be with her. "Oh Chandler."

"Is that an 'oh Chandler look what you've done now'? Or was that an 'Oh Chandler, I feel the exact same way'?" 

"I feel the exact same way," she told him leaning in and kissing him. He returned the kiss and held her tightly in his arms as she cried into his shirt. The emotions that had been building up had just been too much and she had let go and he allowed her to do just that. She finally sat up and wiped off her eyes and smiled at him. Audrey began to cry and Monica stood up and walked into the nursery and came back out.

"Do you want Daddy to hold you?" She asked her daughter. Their daughter. Monica placed the baby in his loving arms. 

"Hi sweetheart," he whispered. "I'm your daddy. I will take care of you." Monica wiped the tears that were once again falling down her face. 

"We have to tell the gang," she told him. 

"I know. Tonight, we'll tell them tonight." She nodded and sat down next to him and watched her daughter. He kissed her gently on the temple and then kissed Audrey the same way. They had to tell their friends tonight, but how?

That night at dinner, Monica sat nervously in her seat. Rachel was holding Audrey and fussing over her.

"Look how cute you are? You are the cutest little girl in the whole wide world, yes you are, yes you are," Rachel continued in this manner as Phoebe was trying to let her hold Audrey.

"You've had her for the entire time! Its my turn," she whined. "I have no mother, let me be a surrogate one to this baby!"

"Pheebs, you already used your mother today," Rachel told her ignoring her pleas. Monica smiled at her two friends and then at Chandler who was gripping her hand. Monica cleared her throat and everyone turned to look at her.

"Um...I have something that I want to tell you," she said. "I didn't go to the sperm bank to get pregnant with Audrey." They all looked at her confused. "I had someone I knew help me." 

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"Me," Chandler's voice clearly stated. They all looked from Monica to Chandler, and then back to Monica. "And don't get judgmental on Monica, I told her that I would rather me be the father then someone that she didn't know."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Phoebe asked.

"Because I was going to raise Audrey on my own," Monica said. "I didn't plan on anyone knowing who the father was."

"Why did you change your mind?" Joey asked.

"I wanted to be Audrey's father, and not just her mommy's friend," Chandler said. "One look at her and I knew that I couldn't live without her in my life or Monica." He smiled at Monica. 

"Are you two?" Rachel asked. Monica nodded. 

"Oh wow," Ross said trying to take it all in. He looked from his baby sister to his best friend to his niece and then back at Chandler. Chandler and Monica waited on baited breath for his reaction. "If you hurt my sister in any way, I will hurt you ten times worse do we have an agreement?"

"I'd never hurt her Ross," he said. "I love her." 

"What?" Phoebe asked in disbelief that her commitment phobic friend just announced that he was in love. 

"What?" Monica asked. He hadn't told her that before. She had figured, but the words had never come out of his mouth. 

"I love you Monica," he said softly looking into her eyes. 

"I love you too, Chandler," she told him back. The baby cried and the gang laughed at the break in the tension and Monica leaned over and picked her up out of Rachel's arms and calmed her down. 

"I would just like to tell two of my best friends, who I knew should get together and was just waiting for them to wise up and realize it, that I'm so happy for you guys," Joey held his glass up for a toast. 

"Hear, hear," Ross chimed in. Chandler kissed her and then looked back at his friends who were watching closely.

"Can we have some privacy?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, sure." They turned away and Monica giggled as Chandler kissed her again. 

"What do you think about this dress?" Monica asked Rachel coming out from her room in a black dress and a string of pearls. Her dark hair was pulled up and curled and she had pearl earrings on. She looked more conservative then usual, but as Rachel gave her approval, she looked great. There was a knock on the door and Rachel ran to answer it and Chandler stood there looking great in a suit and holding a bouquet of red roses. 

"Is Monica ready?" He asked. Rachel laughed. 

"Yes she is, would you like to come in? Like I've ever had to ask you that before!" She moved away so that Chandler could come and see Monica standing there and his mouth dropped open.

"You look..." he struggled for the words to compliment her. "Gorgeous." 

"Thank you," she said smiling. "You don't look too bad yourself." He grinned and gave her the roses and she put them in a vase as he ran into the baby's nursery to say goodnight to his daughter. Monica went over the numbers with Rachel one more time before Rachel threatened her bodily harm if she didn't leave. She kissed Audrey and Chandler led her out the door. They got a cab and rode to the restaurant, and he held the door open for her. He could see the men staring at her, and he ignored them as he found that he could do that when he was with her. As if she was the only thing in the entire world that mattered to him. The doctor had given her the okay a week ago that she was all healed, and Chandler had wanted to take full advantage. He wanted the night to be romantic though, and so he took her to her favorite restaurant and was thoroughly enjoying her company. She sat across from him laughing at one of his stories and she knew what being completely content felt like. His eyes lit up when he was telling her a joke and she laughed at the appropriate parts and just loved watching him. After dinner, he asked her if she wanted to walk home. 

"That would be nice," she agreed and he slipped his hand into hers and they began to walk down the street. 

"Look at that cute jumper," Monica pointed out in a window. "Wouldn't that look adorable on Audrey? I'll have to remember to come back and get it." 

"Anything looks cute on her," he said smiling at the thought of his daughter. He walked her home and found Rachel asleep on the couch. They woke her up and she smiled as she slipped out the door to leave them alone. He walked over to the stereo and put on some soft music as not to wake Audrey up. Monica came out of the nursery after checking on Audrey and smiled when she saw what he had done. He opened his arms to her and she made herself comfortable in his embrace. They rocked slowly back and forth to the music. 

"Why don't you ever sing to me?" She asked teasingly. "You sing to Aud, and I feel left out." 

"Well, we wouldn't want you to feel left out now would we?" She shook her head and he thought before opening his mouth to sing to her. 

__

I never had no one that I could count on

I'd been let down so many times

I was tired of hurting

so tired of searching

until you walked into my life

and it was a feeling I'd never known

and for the first time I didn't feel alone

you're more then a lover

there could never be another to make me feel the way you do

and oh we just get closer

I fall in love all over

every time I look at you

and I don't know where I'd be without you here with me

life with you makes perfect sense

you're my best friend

you're my best friend

you stand by me and you believe in me

like nobody ever has

when my world goes crazy, you're right there to save me

you make me see how much I have

and I still tremble when we touch

and oh the look in your eyes

when we make love

you're more then a lover

there could never be another to make me feel the way you do

and oh we just get closer

I fall in love all over

every time I look at you

and I don't know where I'd be without you here with me

life with you makes perfect sense

you're my best friend

you're my best friend

You're more then a lover 

there could never be another

to make me feel the way you do

and oh we just get closer

I fall in love all over

every time I look at you

and I don't know where I'd be

without you here with me

life with you makes perfect sense

you're my best friend

you're my best friend

ohhh, you're my best friend

The words made perfect sense to her and she smiled when she took them all in.

"Who sings that?" She asked.

"Tim McGraw," he told her smiling. "I thought it fit for us." She nodded and hugged him closer to her. 

"Want to take this in there?" She asked nodding her head towards her bedroom door. He nodded.

"If you're ready," he added. 

"Completely ready." He swept her up into his arms and she squealed with delight as he carried her into her bedroom.

"So how are things going with you two?" Ross asked Chandler. Audrey was almost five months old. 

"Good," Chandler told him. "Things are going really well." Ross nodded. Chandler had the baby that day while Monica was trying out going back to work. Rachel came running into the coffee shop and picked up the baby out of her carrier and hugged her close.

"Hi Audrey," she said sitting down with Audrey still in her arms. 

"You're baby is so adorable," an older woman told Rachel.

"Thanks, I was in labor with her for..." Rachel started.

"She's not hers," Ross cut in. "She's my niece."

"And my daughter," Chandler finished. "There's her beautiful mother!" Monica walked in and kissed Chandler hello and reached out her arms to Rachel for Audrey. Rachel reluctantly handed her over.

"I was just saying that your daughter is so cute," the woman told Monica.

"Oh thanks," Monica said brightly smiling. 

"What's her name?"

"Audrey," Monica answered.

"Oh Audrey Hepburn was always my favorite," the woman said. "May I hold the baby?" Monica looked at Chandler who shrugged and gently handed her baby over to the older woman. Audrey seemed content in this woman's arms.

"She loves you," Ross said looking at his niece.

"Well, I used to be a nanny," the woman admitted. 

"Really?" Monica asked. Chandler and her were considering hiring someone to watch Audrey so that she could go back to work. She really didn't need to, but Monica loved her work and wanted to go back. She was going stir crazy staying at home. 

'Uh-huh, my name's Marie," she said still looking at Audrey. "I should probably go." As if Chandler knew exactly what Monica was thinking, he spoke up.

"Do you work?" He asked Marie.

"No, I'm retired."

"Would you consider being our nanny?" Chandler asked. "We were looking for one." It only took Marie a minute to decide.

"Oh I'd love it!" Monica grinned.

"We will have to see references," she added. "But you're so good with her. Here's my number and call us." Marie nodded and handed Audrey back to Monica. 

"I will do that," she told her and walked out of the coffee house. 

"Are you ready for dinner tonight?" Chandler asked. Monica nodded as she placed Audrey back in her carrier and got up to get a cup of coffee.

"You guys go out a lot," Rachel said. "What's so special about tonight?"

"Are you going to propose?" Ross asked. He knew that Chandler had the ring. He had bought it two weeks ago, and was waiting for the right time to propose.

"What?" Rachel exclaimed this being the first time that she had heard about it. 

"No," Chandler told Ross. "But I am going to suggest that we move in together."

"Well, you practically live over there anyway," Rachel said. "I think that you should propose." Monica came back over so Chandler shushed them both and gave her a kiss. 

"I should go get ready," Monica said standing up. "Rachel, will you help me pick out my outfit?" Rachel nodded enthusiastically. Before she walked out following Monica and Audrey, Chandler grabbed her arm.

"Don't tell her Rachel," he said. "We all know how you like to gossip. Please, I want this to be a surprise."

"Fine," Rachel said walking away. They got to apartment 20 and Monica put Audrey in her playpen and walked into her bedroom. Rachel walked in behind her noticing all the things of Chandler's that were scattered around. His watch was on the dresser top where he had forgotten to grab it that morning. A shirt and pair of pants were folded on the chair near his side of the bed, and she could smell his cologne throughout the room mixed with Monica's perfume. It was a nice mixture, it was a mixture of them. The two of them together as a couple. Monica walked to her closet and pulled out a red dress.

"Do you know where he wants to take me?" She asked Rachel.

"Somewhere nice," Rachel answered hoping that Monica wouldn't ask her any more questions in case she spilled and let Monica know the reason Chandler was so excited about that night. He didn't need to be, she was right, he practically lived there anyway. The next step was marriage in her eyes, and she knew it wouldn't be long before that would come up too. Monica placed the red dress back and pulled out a dark blue one instead. She held it up and Rachel who shook her head.

"The red one," she told Monica. Monica nodded and pulled another red one out and held up both for Rachel to see. 

"Which red one?" 

"The sleeveless," Rachel told her. "I'll go check on Audrey." She left the room and went back into the living room where Audrey was sleeping. She picked the baby up and smiled at her. "Soon, little one, both your parents will live here. Won't you like that?" Audrey's gurgle was all the answer that Rachel got and she put her back into the playpen and Monica came out. 

"Can you help me with my hair?" Monica asked. An hour later, Monica's hair was pulled half up and curled. She was ready to go. Chandler knocked on the door and Rachel opened it up. He didn't need to knock, he never did, except on their dates. He walked up to Monica and kissed her.

"You look gorgeous," he told her. "Where's Aud?"

"In her room sleeping," Rachel told him. 

"I'm going to say goodnight to her and then we'll hit the road," Chandler told Monica. 

"Okay, let me just grab my coat," Monica told him. 

"Have fun tonight," Rachel told her friend.

"I will," Monica assured her. "I always do. Ross will be over at eight and then you can go out on your date." Chandler came back out and Monica ran into the nursery for one last kiss goodbye and then Chandler led her out of the apartment. 

"Bye," Rachel called after them and she smiled as she closed the door. Ross came in twenty minutes and Rachel was all set to go.

"Guess what?" Ross told her.

"What?"

"Chandler might propose tonight. After you left the coffee house he thought about it and he said that maybe you were right that he just needed to propose."

"That's great! I'm so glad I made her wear the red one tonight," Rachel said. "I should go. Audrey's sleeping and she had her bottle, she should be good for the rest of the night. Oh, call me when they get home. I want to know if he went through with it!" With that she left the apartment and went out on her date wondering if Chandler was brave enough to do what everyone knew he wanted to do. 

To be continued....

****So what do you think? Is Chandler going to propose? Please review and tell me! ****


	3. When You Say Nothing At All

Hi! I put another song in this one as well. That's where the title comes from. The song is by Allison Krauss, and is one of my absolute favorite songs! So please keep reviewing and let me know what you think. And just as a forewarning, it is sappy. I like sappiness. Anyway, on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the music. 

"Chandler?" Monica's voice interrupted his thoughts. They were in the cab heading towards the restaurant. "Are you okay? You seem preoccupied."

"Yeah," he answered smiling at her and taking her hand. "I'm fine." He fingered the box in his coat pocket and wondered if he should take the leap and propose or not. They got to the restaurant and walked in. Once they were seated, Monica smiled at Chandler.

"Why don't you order for us while I go check up on Audrey?" She asked. 

"Okay," Chandler said smiling at her retreating figure. He pulled the ring out of his pocket. "Monica, will you marry me? No, not good enough. Monica will you do me the utmost pleasure of being my wife?" 

"Excuse me sir," the waiter cleared his throat and Chandler glanced up guiltily. 

"Oh hi, um...I was just practicing....I'm going to propose tonight," saying the words felt right and Chandler smiled at the sound. 

"That's nice sir, would you like to order though?" 

"Oh yeah," Chandler said laughing. He ordered the food and saw Monica heading back towards the table and quickly slipped the ring back into his pocket.

"Everything is fine at home," Monica reported.

"That's good," Chandler said taking her hand. "Mon? I need to ask you something."

"Yeah?" She took a sip of her drink and looked up at him expectantly. 

"I would...I mean...would you do...what I'm trying to say is...Monica Geller, will you do me the pleasure of becoming my wife?" She looked at him speechlessly and he waited for an answer. "So? What do you think?" He actually shielded his eyes from hers so that if it was a no he wouldn't have to look into her eyes and feel his heart break.

"Chandler? You can uncover your eyes," she said laughing. He pulled his hand away. "I would love to be your wife." 

"Really?" She nodded enthusiastically. He handed her the ring and slipped it on her finger. She admired it and smiled. "I feel like this is the part where we kiss," he joked. 

"Are you sure?" She joked back.

"Yeah, pretty sure," he kissed her and then sat back to take her in. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am," he told her. "And I was wondering if maybe after we get married and Audrey is a little older, maybe we could have another one."

"Really?" Monica was shocked to say the least. Chandler may have changed in the past year, but he was still her commitment phobic friend. 

"Really," he smiled and kissed her again. 

"You're going to get so lucky tonight," she told him.

"Oh I hope so." 

"Are Monica and Chandler back yet?" Rachel asked stopping by the apartment to see if Chandler had enough guts to go through with it. 

"Not yet," Ross answered. "Can you believe it? Those two?"

"Actually, yes," Rachel answered. "I'm so happy for her. She deserves it."

"What about you Rach? What do you deserve?" Ross asked looking into her eyes. They had dated and broken up while Monica was pregnant with Audrey. Ross always had regrets about the breakup, mostly because as much as he hated to admit it to himself, it was pretty much his fault. Had slept with the copy place girl, when Rachel wanted to be on a break. They had gotten over it and now were friends again, but still a part of both of them wanted to be back together, although neither wanted to be the first to admit it. 

"I want a nice guy who will love me and take care of me," she answered. 

"I would have done that," he muttered to himself.

"What?" 

"Nothing," he covered quickly.

"Listen Ross, while we're on the subject, my boss's niece is going to be in town from London and I was wondering if you would take her out and show her a nice time. Joshua invited me to the ballet." 

"Sure Rach," he said patting her hand. "I'll take her out. What's her name?" 

"Emily," Rachel smiled. "Thanks so much Ross, you won't regret it. Who knows, maybe the two of you will hit it off?" He laughed.

"Rach, the day I marry someone from England is the day that I do something crazy and I don't know, say the wrong name at the alter," he told her. They both laughed.

"Who would do something dumb like that?" Rachel asked laughing. (AN: I couldn't resist!) The door opened and Monica and Chandler came in.

"So?" Ross said standing up.

"We're engaged!" Monica said. 

"Oh that's great!" Rachel ran over to them and hugged both of them tightly. 

"Where are Joey and Phoebe? We need to tell them too," Chandler said. 

"Hold on," Rachel said. She ran out the door and into Joey's apartment. She came back with the two of them who had been waiting all night to see if Chandler had gone through with it. 

"Are you guys?" Joey asked. Monica grinned and held up her hand for everyone to see the sparkling diamond that adorned it. 

"My baby sister is getting married!" Ross exclaimed. Joey and Phoebe ran to Monica and Chandler to sweep them up in a hug. 

"Not good for the babies," Phoebe said stepping back since she was the surrogate mother for Frank and Alice. They all laughed and stepped back. 

A month later, Monica was out with Rachel and Phoebe shopping for a wedding dress. Her and Chandler decided to get married as soon as they could. The big day was set for another month before Phoebe got so big that she couldn't fit into any of the dresses that Monica had picked out for her and Rachel. In a nice gesture, she had allowed Rachel to be Monica's maid of honor.

"You've known her longer," she had said. 

"Still, Pheebs, thanks," Rachel said. Now they were in the wedding shop trying on dresses. They had been there for an hour already and were figuring that they were in for a long day. Monica being as picky as she was, and especially since she had been dreaming of this day since she was five. Rachel was keeping Audrey entertained, and after this they were going to find a dress for Rachel and Phoebe and maybe begin to look for Audrey. Suddenly Monica cleared her throat and they looked up and Rachel gasped when she saw how perfect she looked. The dress was sleeveless, and had a scoop neck. The top was embroidered with tiny beads in an intricate pattern. There was a bell skirt that swished when Monica walked. With her hair pulled up and she had worn a pearl necklace, she looked just as beautiful as a bride right then. They could only imagine how she would look all dolled up for the big day. 

"What do you think?" She asked her friends. 

"Monica, that dress is perfect!" Rachel exclaimed. 

"It is perfect! Can you afford it?" Phoebe asked knowing it was an expensive boutique. 

"Chandler said get any dress that I wanted," Monica said fingering the material. "And I want this dress." 

"Then get it!" Rachel stood up holding Audrey and took her over to Monica. "Doesn't Mommy look pretty?" Monica grinned and smiled once more.

"This is the dress, I can feel it." Phoebe sighed a sigh of relief that they wouldn't be there all day, and Monica bought the dress. To Monica, buying the dress made it that much more real. She was really getting married. This was it. She couldn't wait. 

"Do you Chandler take thee Monica to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness in health, til death do you part?" (AN: I usually don't pay any attention at the weddings I go to. I usually look around the church or wherever it is, at this part and think things like , oh pretty flower. So truth be told, I really don't know this part very well) 

"I do," Chandler smiled at Monica. She smiled back melting his heart like she always did when she looked at him like that. The minister repeated it for Monica who said I do, and then pronounced them husband and wife.

"You may kiss your bride," he told Chandler.

"With pleasure," Chandler replied causing a ripple of laughter throughout the church. He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. 

"Way to go Chandler!" He heard Joey tell him.

"Joey!" That was Rachel. 

"Dude, that's my sister." That was the unmistakable voice of Ross. Monica giggled and pulled away and looked into Chandler's eyes. Why hadn't she seen it before? The way he looked back at her with such love and respect, something none of her previous boyfriends had done before. Not even Richard, who sat bitterly near the back of the church knowing he had made a mistake letting her go. He shook his head and slipped out before either the bride or the groom would notice him sitting there. Monica held Chandler's hand tightly as they made their way down the aisle and smiled at her daughter sitting in her mother's arms. They got to the reception and were introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Chandler Bing, and she felt her heart leap. Then it was time for their first dance. Monica had picked the song and hadn't told Chandler what she had picked although he kept asking. The music started and he gathered her into his arms and listened to the music.

__

Its amazing how you can speak right to my heart 

without saying a word, you can light up the dark

try as I may, I could never explain,

what I hear when you don't say a thing

the smile on your face lets me know that you need me

there's a truth in your eyes saying you'd never leave me

the touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

you say it best

when you say nothing at all

All day long I can hear people talking about it

but when you hold me near

you drown out the crowds 

Old Mr. Webster could never define

what's being said between your heart and mine

the smile on your face

lets me know that you need me

there's a truth in your eyes saying you'd never leave me 

the touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

you say it best when you say nothing at all

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

there's a truth in your eyes saying you'd never leave me

the touch of you hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

you say it best when you say nothing at all

"Monica, this song is beautiful," he whispered as he held her even after the music had stopped.

"I'm glad you like it," she grinned. "We better go greet people or they'll think that we're anti-social."

"As long as I'm anti-social with you," he told her. She reluctantly pulled away and took Audrey off her mother and smiled at her baby daughter. Chandler took Audrey out of Monica's arms and kissed her nose causing the little girl to smile. 

"She looks just like you when she smiles," he told his wife. Wow, that felt good to say. His wife. She was his wife. Monica blushed and took a good look at the baby. She looked like her, that was true, but she also looked like her father. She was a nice mix of both. Monica couldn't imagine her life any better then it was right then at that moment. 

"Emily and I are getting married," Ross announced to his stunned friends. 

"Are you serious?" Monica asked bouncing Audrey on her knee. 

"Yes," Emily said holding her hand up for Monica to see.

"Wow," Chandler said his arm resting around his wife's shoulders like normal. Monica handed the baby to Chandler and hugged her brother and his fiance.

"Congratulations," she told them sincerely. "When's the big day?" They told her and Chandler all about their plans, and how they wanted it to be in London and they of course wanted Chandler, Monica, and Audrey there. Monica nodded and listened to the plans thinking all the while of what Rachel was going to say to this. She figured that she would take it all right, at least in front of Ross and Emily, but when she was alone, that was another story. After Emily and Ross had left to tell the others and their parents, Chandler and Monica could fully discuss what they were thinking.

"So how do you think that Rachel will take this?" He asked his wife.

"Well, I don't know. But you know it had been a year and a half since those two, well, weren't a two anymore." Chandler nodded. "I guess I just figured that they would get back together. I wanted them back together." Chandler understood.

"I wanted them together too honey," he told her. "I mean, they're Ross and Rachel. They should be together."

"But," Monica said looking at the ring on her hand that sparkled in the light. "They're not." The door opened and a very pregnant Phoebe stepped in to share the gossip with Monica and Chandler. 

"Did you hear?" They both nodded not wanting to discuss it any further. The door opened again and Joey and a sandwich walked in.

"Can you believe this?" He asked sitting down.

"I can't believe that sandwich!" Monica told him. 

"You like this bad boy?" He asked. Monica shook her head to tell him that she in fact, did not want any part of that sandwich. Audrey, though, was at the age where everything fascinated her. Her tiny hand reached out to grab it and Monica gently pulled her little hand back. Audrey whimpered on her father's lap and Chandler smoothed her hair and sang a little to her and she stopped and looked up at him with her bright blue eyes. 

"This is crazy!" Joey announced. 

"What's crazy?" They all turned around to see that Rachel had entered the apartment. 

"Nothing, his sandwich," Chandler lied.

"Chandler, you never were a good liar. What's going on?" She took off her coat and headed to the couch where they were all sitting. She gave Audrey a kiss on the top of her head and turned expectantly to her friends.

"Nothing," Monica lied.

"Not a single thing," Phoebe added.

"Joey?" Rachel turned to the weakest and the most easy to break.

"Not...I, uh....I really couldn't comment...Ross is getting married!" Joey hid his face in Chandler's shirt and Chandler sighed and pushed him away. 

"Ross? He's getting married....as in married....as in husband and wife?" 

"Rachel, honey, you're stuttering." Monica slipped her free arm around her best friend and gave her a small smile.

"But! Married! Oh Monica!" The others could sense this was something that Rachel needed to talk to Monica about and they slipped out of the apartment, Chandler taking Audrey with him. Monica held her best friend and let her cry her heart out at the thought of a lost love, and that was what essentially Ross was. He was a lost love.

"And to think, I set them up!" Rachel whined. Monica had to laugh at that and hugged her friend again hoping the best for her and hoping that her brother wouldn't go through with the wedding. 

"I can't believe that he did that!" Chandler exclaimed at the wedding. He was holding Audrey who had just begun to talk. She knew a total of about three words, Momma, Dada, and thanks to Joey, cookie. She was a little over a year old now. Monica nodded and smoothed out the red dress that she was wearing. Her mother had taken the entire night to nag Monica about everything she did and Chandler had comforted her the entire time. Her mother may have nothing but bad things to say about Monica, but she adored her granddaughter. 

"Look at Nana," she told Audrey. "You're so beautiful, yes you are!" Monica could have killed her with the looks that she was sending. 

"Is it my fault?" Rachel asked nervously. All her friends looked incredulously at her. 

"No," Chandler quipped sarcastically. Monica hit him lightly. 

"Not now," she whispered in a hushed voice. 

"Fine," he said pouting. "But you're just no fun!" She turned to give him a dirty look but he and Audrey had walked away. 

"Should I talk to him?" Rachel asked.

"Who Chandler?" Monica asked.

"No Ross," Rachel said looking nervously at Monica.

"No," Monica said. "You should not go talk to Ross. Not yet anyway. Give him a chance to straighten things out with Emily before you go and screw him up again." Rachel looked hurt by that last statement. "I didn't mean that!" Monica covered quickly. "I just meant that... Rachel, you told him you weren't coming and then you came and he said the wrong name at the alter and it was bad, but you talking to him right now isn't going to make anything better. It'll undoubtedly make it worse. Now, I'm on a roll and I hurt my husband's feelings too so I have to go talk to him." She turned away from Rachel and found Chandler getting Audrey dinner. 

"Hi honey," Chandler said. "Chicken?" Monica had to laugh.

"No thanks, you're not mad at me?" 

"Not really. You have bigger things on your mind," he told her and kissed her to convince her that he wasn't mad. Audrey stuck her hands into the mashed potatoes on Chandler's plate and both her parents laughed.

"Hungry are we?" Monica asked taking the little girl into her arms. "I'll go feed her, can you find Joey and make sure that he's not getting into any trouble?" 

"Sure thing," Chandler said. He handed Monica the plate and she took Audrey to the chair and sat down and they ate dinner. Chandler found Joey flirting with the bridesmaid that he had slept with the night before.

"Hey," he told Joey. 

"Hi Chandler, I was just telling Felicity here about New York," Joey said. Felicity nodded and went over to get some food and Joey turned excitedly to Chandler. "I love weddings! Did you hook up with a bridesmaid? The best men are always supposed to do it with a bridesmaid."

"Yes I did hook up with a bridesmaid," he looked over at Monica in her bridesmaid dress and she flashed a smile back at him.

"I can't believe that you would do that to Monica!" Joey exclaimed until he looked over and saw Monica in the dress and taking a little longer then the average person to figure it out, finally smiled and nodded. "I just got that." Chandler looked at his friend in disbelief and then shook his head. 

"I'm going to go back over to my wife and daughter," he told Joey and Joey nodded and patted him on the back. He found his way back over to Monica and Audrey and while everyone else was going crazy because of Ross saying Rachel's name at the alter, he and Monica had a wonderful evening. 

"Phoebe had the triplets!" Frank came running out into the waiting room. Everyone but Monica was there. Monica had gotten sick a few days before, and Ross was taking care of Audrey for them. Chandler ran to the payphone and called home. Immediately he felt bad because he could hear the exhaustion and illness in her voice.

"Hey honey," he said in a sympathetic voice. "Pheebs had the babies."

"That's great," she said before she began to couch and he decided that he needed to go home. They let him be the first one to see Phoebe and he walked in and gave her a hug and kissed all the babies before he excused himself and went home. Audrey pulled on his sleeve as he was walking out.

"Momma?"

"She's sick baby, but I'll come over to Uncle Ross's tonight to visit you and then when Momma feels better you can come back home. Its killing her to be away from you. She loves you though, and she'll see you later." 

"Say bye-bye to Daddy," Ross said to his niece. 

"Bye Dada," she leaned over and gave him a kiss and Chandler kissed her head of dark curly hair before pulling away and heading home to his wife. When he walked into the apartment, he saw her sleeping on the couch. He picked her up and carried her into their bedroom. She stirred and woke up.

"How you feeling?" He asked her.

"Not so swell," she said. "But better then I did before." 

"That's good," he kissed her head.

"Go away, I don't want you to get sick. How's Phoebe?"

"She's fine."

"How's Audrey?"

"She's fine too, she misses you though."

"I miss her." Monica tried to make herself comfortable on the bed. "The doctor said that I won't be contagious tomorrow."

"Then she can come home," Chandler said. "I know that she wants to." Monica smiled at the thought of her daughter and snuggled down into her blankets.

"I'm going to go to sleep," she told him.

"Do you need anything?" 

"No I'm good, thanks," she replied. He left the room and headed over to Ross's and found Audrey watching a movie.

"Hey, how's Mon?" 

"She's doing better, she got snot all over me," Chandler looked down at his sweater. Ross laughed.

"The joys of a cold," Ross said. Chandler nodded and kissed Audrey hello. He played with her for a little while and then went home to take care of Monica and the next morning, Monica was feeling well enough to have Audrey come home and she did with great pleasure. Chandler couldn't believe this was his life. A beautiful wife, and a great daughter. He couldn't imagine life getting any better then this. 

"I love you," Monica told him.

"I love you too," he kissed her nose. They were laying in bed together a week before Christmas. He had a surprise planned for her. She had no idea what it was. Audrey was now almost two and Monica was trying to make the Christmas the best for them. Chandler was doing his part to ensure that everything went smoothly for them and his present was one that Monica had wanted and he knew that she would love it. Now all he had to do was wait to give it to her.

"I got your present," Monica told him with a twinkle in her eye. 

"Really? Something good?" Monica shrugged.

"You're tough to buy for," she said. 

"Well, I got you yours too," he said taking her hand in his. 

"Really Mr. Bing? Did Rachel help you pick it out?"

"Nope, I did this one all on my own." She looked at him questionably. 

"Should I be scared?"

"Not at all, you're going to love it." He sincerely hoped so anyway, and he couldn't wait to give it to her.

To be continued.....

***What do you think Chandler got for her? Review and tell me what you think. Do you still like this fic? ******


	4. I'll Stand By You

Hi! I wanted to add some Christmas in this fic, because its a week away!!!! I love Christmas!!!!!! Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this part and review and tell me what you think. Thanks! This is the last chapter by the way. The song is by The Pretenders.

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. 

"Merry Christmas sweetie," Monica walked into Audrey's room. She picked her baby up and carried her back into the living room where Chandler was waiting. 

"Soon, you know, she'll be waking us up at the crack of dawn on Christmas morning," Chandler said taking Audrey from Monica's arms. 

"I know," Monica sat down on the floor next to the perfectly decorated tree and smiled at her husband and daughter.

"So Aud, what present do you want to open first?" Monica picked up a box and gave it to the little girl and watched in amusement as Audrey tried to figure out how to open it. Finally, Chandler opened it for her and this was the way it was for all the presents. Monica decided to give Chandler's his. She handed him a box and he smiled as he opened it up. It was a watch.

"Oh Monica, this is great! Thanks," he exclaimed. And that was the truth, he had pointed it out and had told her how it was just like his grandfather's. She went back with Rachel the next day and bought it for him. "I guess its time for your gift right?" She nodded. 

"That's how it works," she teased him. He pulled her to her feet.

"Go get you and Audrey dressed, your present isn't here." 

"Where is it?" 

"Monica? Please go get dressed," he said as she looked at him sideways and then picked their daughter up and walked into her bedroom. Chandler ran across the hall and found Joey and Rachel waiting for him. Rachel had moved in with Joey when Phoebe moved in with her boyfriend Gary. That hadn't lasted long, Gary and Phoebe, but Rachel liked living with Joey and being back in the same building, and Phoebe understood and let her remain in Apartment 19. 

"Is she ready to go?" Rachel asked.

"Almost," Chandler said with a smile. "Is everything ready?" Joey nodded.

"Everything just how you said that you wanted it," he assured Chandler. 

"Thanks, I'm going to go get them," he gave a little wave and went back and got Monica and Audrey who were dressed and ready to go. He quickly pulled on a pair of pants and a sweater and then got his coat and Monica carried Audrey to the cab that Chandler had waiting for them. They had discussed buying a car, but they hadn't done it yet. Chandler gave the driver the address and he nodded and began to drive. A little while later they were heading out of the city. 

"Where are we going?" Monica asked looking around.

"Patience is a virtue," Chandler reminded her taking her hand.

"Yes, but one that I do not possess," Monica retorted. They pulled in front of a gorgeous suburban house. (AN: Have you ever seen the remake of "Miracle on 34th Street"? If you have, the house in the end, the one Susan wants? That's what this house looks like. I love that house!) "Why are we stopping?" Monica asked.

"This is where I told him to stop," Chandler told her. "Look at the mailbox." She did so and turning her head saw that the name on it said BING. 

"What?" Monica looked back at her husband who was grinning. 

"I thought that maybe we needed to move into our own house," he explained. "Merry Christmas baby." He kissed Monica.

"But can we afford this?"

"I got a promotion, and my mother called to tell me that my great aunt died leaving me, her only nephew, everything. And apparently it was a lot."

"Oh Chandler!" Monica hugged him tightly. 

"Come on Audrey," Chandler picked Audrey up and carried her into the house. "Want to see your new room?" Monica walked in awe-struck behind him. There was already a Christmas tree up and pictures of them on the walls. She walked up the staircase and walked down the hall. She found Chandler and Audrey in a nursery, and across the hall was their bedroom. 

"Do you like it?" Chandler asked her.

"I love it! And I love you! This is so great!" She hugged him once more and then finished looking around the house. When she reached the garage, she saw parked in it was a brand new SUV.

"That's your other present," Chandler told her. She turned around and gave him a kiss.

"Now I feel bad about getting you just a watch," she said. 

"You gave me a beautiful daughter, and you. That's the best present anyone could ever get." 

"Now you're getting all mushy," she teased. He grinned and they heard their friends voices in the front hall. Monica ran back to the front of the house and hugged them. A round of Merry Christmases went around and finally they sat down in the living room and watched Audrey play with her new toys and talked. 

"Rachel? We were thinking that maybe you might want to move into the apartment now that Chandler and I are moving out," Monica suggested.

"Oh that would be so great! Pheebs? Want to come?" 

"Sure!" Phoebe nodded enthusiastically.

"Sorry Joe," Rachel said.

"That's all right," Joey said waving his hand. "Now I can get a young hot roommate."

"I wasn't young and hot?" Rachel asked insulted.

"Oh, now I've done it," Joey said dropping his head into his hands.

"Its okay Joe," Rachel said hugging him. "I'm not mad. Its Christmas!" 

A few months later, Monica woke up and found Chandler feeding two-year old Audrey breakfast.

"Momma up!" Audrey exclaimed when Monica walked into the kitchen.

"Yes she is!" Chandler said giving Monica a kiss good morning. 

"How is my sweet baby girl doing today?" Monica asked Audrey hugging her.

"Good," Audrey's little voice responded. Monica smiled. 

"That's good," she said. "Honey? For your birthday, I made reservations and Rachel and Phoebe are going to come over and watch Audrey for us tonight."

"Okay," he smiled at her and looked at his watch. "I have to go. See you tonight. Love you both."

"Love you too," Monica smiled.

"Love, Dada!" Audrey exclaimed and Chandler left with a grin on his face. In a rare display of his love for his daughter, Jack had given Monica and Chandler his Porsche, something which Ross threw a fit over, but in the end, Monica had kept it and that became Chandler's car. Now they didn't have to worry about whether or not to buy a second car. It had worked out perfectly. There was a knock on the door and Rachel came in.

"Hey," she said. 

"In here," Monica yelled back. Monica only worked part time now, and she had a pretty good feeling that she wouldn't even be doing that in a little while. Rachel came back to the kitchen and kissed Audrey hello.

"Ready to go shopping?" Rachel asked. She had taken the day off and planned on spending it with Monica and Audrey. 

"Let me get dressed and her cleaned up and then we'll be ready to go," Monica told her. She picked Audrey up out of the high chair and carried her upstairs to her room where she got her dressed and ready to leave. Then she went into her own room and quickly got changed and then met Rachel back downstairs, and they left. Monica drove into town and they chatted about dinner that night.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Yes."

"Tonight?" Rachel pressed.

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"I swear," Monica assured her. Rachel seemed satisfied with that and leaned her head back against the leather seat. 

"I can't believe you two. Together! For two years!"

"Two years and two months," she reminded Rachel. 

"Yeah, yeah," Rachel said looking at her nails. "And me, with no boyfriend, no kids, and rapidly approaching thirty."

"You still have two more years until you're thirty," Monica said.

"Still, I'm 28! Shouldn't I have reached some sort of goals that I had set by now?"

"You're doing fine," Monica told her. "Just fine." They pulled into the parking garage and Monica got Audrey's stroller out while Rachel unsnapped Audrey from her car seat. They had a pleasant day of shopping and then Monica picked up Phoebe and they drove back out to Monica's house. 

"I'm going to go get ready, keep an eye on Audrey," she told them and ran up the stairs to get ready for Chandler's birthday dinner. She pulled on a red dress and curled her hair and left it down. She was almost ready when she heard Chandler walk in. He came up behind her and kissed her in her hair and then rested his head there for a minute until she turned around and kissed him on the lips. 

"Hey birthday boy," she said. 

"Hey gorgeous," he kissed her again and she smiled and hugged him tightly around the neck. "I'll be ready in ten minutes."

"Okay, I'll be downstairs," she left the room and headed down to the kitchen.

"You look great!" Phoebe told her.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah," Rachel said. "You can't even tell..." Monica put her finger to her lips for Rachel to stop talking and she did.

"Can't tell what?" Phoebe asked. 

"Nothing," Monica and Rachel said simultaneously. 

"What?" Phoebe pushed.

"Nothing," Monica said again. "Where's Aud?"

"Family room watching a video," Rachel said.

"You have the emergency numbers right?"

"Of course," Rachel answered. "And you'll have your cell?"

"Uh-huh," Monica grabbed her purse and Chandler came down the steps.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes." He slipped his arm around her waist and helped her into her coat and they walked out the door and Rachel watched the Porsche slide out of sight. 

"Tell what?" Phoebe turned on Rachel knowing that she could make her crack and tell her. 

"Monica's pregnant!" Rachel squealed unable to contain herself any longer.

"No kidding?"

"She's going to tell him tonight!" Rachel said.

"What a great present!" 

"That's what I thought!" Rachel answered. "It makes me kind of sad though."

"Yeah," Phoebe agreed. "But not jealous."

"No," Rachel answered quickly.

"Maybe like a little jealous?"

"Only like 2 percent."

"Yeah," Phoebe nodded. "Maybe more. Maybe like 90/10?"

"Yeah, or even 80/20. And what's twenty percent? That's like nothing!"

"Of course," Phoebe answered. "Why does she need two? She's already got Audrey!"

"I know!" Rachel exclaimed.

"We really should have taken Chandler when we had the chance." They both nodded each daydreaming about their lives with a husband and children. 

"I bet they have another girl," Phoebe said after awhile.

"I was thinking boy," Rachel said.

"What would you know?" Phoebe said. "I bet its a girl named after me!"

"If it was another girl, she would be named after me!" Rachel said.

"Would not!"

"Oh yes, she totally would!" Audrey's cries stopped them from fighting any longer and both ran to her side. Before Rachel could say anything else, Phoebe opened her mouth.

"She totally wouldn't." 

"Are you having a nice birthday sweetheart?" Monica asked at dinner.

"Very much so."

"That's good."

"Are you okay?"

"Of course."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"You look nervous about something."

"I'm not."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Do you want your present now?" Monica handed him a box wrapped in silver paper.

"Sure." He took it out of her hands and smiled at her while tearing off the paper. He uncovered it and found a beautiful silver rattle. "Does this mean what I think it means?" 

"What do you think it means?" Monica asked.

"Are you? Are we? Is it?" He was struggling for words.

"I'm pregnant again Chandler." His grin grew wider and threatened to cover his entire face as he picked her up and spun her around kissing her all over her body. 

"God, I love you so much!"

"I love you too," she whispered and he touched her stomach gently taking it all in. 

"I can't believe that we're going to have another baby." He kissed her again and looked into her eyes.

"Is this a good present?" Monica teased.

"Oh Mon," Chandler breathed. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"I don't know." She smiled at him. "Maybe you were a very, very good little boy."

"This was how it was supposed to happen," he told her.

"What do you mean?"

"I was supposed to love you like this. Not Richard," he kissed her again. For some reason, he couldn't get enough of her right then. 

"Were you jealous?"

"Jealous doesn't even cover it," Chandler said. "I would watch you with him and I had to leave the room." 

"I thought you wanted to be just like him?"

"Being like him meant I got you." 

"That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me," she began to cry.

"Then you need to talk to more people." 

__

"So?" The gang was in the waiting room and they all stood up to hear the news from Chandler. It was nine months later, and the time had flown by for Chandler and Monica. 

"A beautiful baby boy!"

"Told you," Rachel said sticking her tongue out at Phoebe. 

"Did you name him Joseph?" Joey asked.

"Sorry Joe," Chandler said. "But you got the middle name. Evan Joseph Bing. Ross, you can be godfather." This seemed to appease both and Chandler picked up Audrey and took her into her baby brother and mother. 

"Mommy!" Audrey was almost three and she ran over to Monica.

"Be careful Princess, Mommy still hurts," Chandler reminded her. 

"Okay Daddy. Mommy is that my brother?" Monica nodded.

"Audrey meet Evan."

"Hi Evan," Audrey took his small hand in hers. "I'll take care of you." Monica looked up at her husband who leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Right back at you babe," he said. 

"He's tiny," Audrey commented.

"That's the size you were when you were born too," Chandler told her.

"Really?" Audrey seemed astonished that she could have been that small. 

"Yep," Monica answered kissing her daughter on the nose.

"No way," Audrey said again.

"Way," Chandler picked her up and spun her around. There was a knock on the door and their four friends stood outside wanting to come in.

"Come in you guys," Monica said. They came in and took a look at the baby.

"He's so gorgeous," Rachel said kissing his tiny head. She wanted one of her own very badly. She looked over at Ross who looked back at her. She was lonely and they had never had that one bonus night where they sleep together one last time. Maybe it was time that she brought it back up. Joey seemed so pleased the baby was named after him. He kept rubbing it in Ross's face.

"Shut up," Ross said. 

"He's named after me," Joey said again.

"Stop." 

"Me, me, me, me, me!" 

"Will you quit it!" Phoebe said holding the baby. "Not on the baby's birthday."

"Sorry," both looked at their feet in embarrassment. 

"Should we go now?" Rachel asked. 

"Why?" Monica asked shifting her weight on the bed, which proved to be painful and she winced causing Chandler to rush to her side. "I'm okay." She patted his hand and he sat down next to her and Audrey. 

"That's why," Ross said. "We'll let you rest and we'll be back later. We'll take care of Audrey for you.

"Thanks," Chandler said. He gave his daughter a kiss and so did Monica and then Chandler held his son in his arms. "You should sleep."

"I'm so tired," Monica nodded yawning. Chandler carried Evan over to the window and Monica fell asleep to him singing to him softly.

__

Oh, why you look so sad? 

Tears are in your eyes

come on and talk to me now

and don't be ashamed to cry

let me see you through

cause I've seen the dark side too

when the night falls on you

you don't know what to do

nothing you confess, could make me love you less

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

So, if you're mad, get mad

don't hold it all inside

come on and talk to me now

and hey, what've you got to hide?

I get angry too

I'm a lot like you

when you're standing at the crossroads

don't know which path to choose

let me come along

cause even if your gone

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you 

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

Take me into your darkest hour

and I'll never desert you

I'll stand by you

And when, when the night falls on you baby

you're feeling all alone

walking on your own

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

Take me into your darkest hour

and I'll never desert you

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

__

Four years later~

"Evan? Is your room clean?" Monica walked past her son's room and saw that it was a mess. She shook her head. Everyone would be at their house in a few hours for a party.

"Mommy?" Seven year old Audrey came running into Evan's room.

"What sweetie?"

"My room is clean."

"Thank you very much. Can you go get Daddy and ask him to come up here please?" Audrey nodded and Monica tickled her son.

"I thought you were going to clean this!"

"I tried Mommy! But Spongebob was on!" (AN: The little boy I babysit adores that show, and I have to admit that Patrick cracks me up.) 

"Oh really?" Monica hugged him.

"Mommy?" Evan pulled away and looked at her.

"Hmm?"

"Is your room clean?"

"Of course it is," she said laughing. Chandler appeared in the doorway. "Can you help me clean his room?" 

"Sure babe," he took Evan and they began to clean the room while Audrey helped her mother in the kitchen. Evan was becoming more and more like Chandler everyday while Audrey resembled Monica. Once everything was ready and Evan's room was clean the guests began to arrive. Judy and Jack came in revealing Richard as their guest.

"Richard?" Monica asked.

"Hi Monica. You look great."

"Thanks," she blushed. "You look....good." That was a lie. He looked, well old. Chandler joined them in the hallway.

"Richard?"

"Hi Chandler," Richard stuck out his hand for Chandler to shake. He didn't.

"Mommy!" Audrey and Evan both ran into the hall wanting to be the first to tell their side of the story. 

"I knew that you had kids," Richard said. "You're mother told me. And you married Chandler."

"That I did," Monica answered. 

"Are you happy?" 

"Very." 

"Mommy! Audrey pushed me!"

"I did not! He fell and I didn't do a thing!" Audrey put her hands on her hips and looked like a miniature replica of her mother. 

"I'm sorry Richard, I'd love to stay and chat, but I really can't," she apologized and swung Evan onto her hip and took Audrey's hand and led them both into the living room leaving Richard in the hallway. Richard, the reason that she had had Audrey in the first place. To get over him. What had she found in return? A beautiful house, two great kids, and the love of her life. In their vows, Chandler had said six words that meant everything to the both of them. And they both knew that no matter what, he would stick by those six words. He had leaned down and whispered into her ear. 

"I will take care of you." 

****That's it! I hope that you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you thought about it. It helped me get over my writer's block. I know that it moved fast towards the end, but I really just wanted to finish it.*******

__


End file.
